


Pizza and beer

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Berwald knew that his boyfriend didn't get the promotion he wanted, so he decided to do something about it.





	Pizza and beer

Magnus took a deep breath. He was disappointed. He thought he would get the promotion, after all these hard working years. He even told his boyfriend that he felt that he had this one on his pocket. He was so sure he was going to get it.

However, his boss chose another person. When Magnus approached his boss why he was rejected or why he wasn’t good enough, the man just stated that he had bad luck.

“Bad luck” He kept repeating to himself all the way to his house.

When he entered his home, he realized that he had forgotten to make a very important call. He took his phone out of his pocket. He had several messages of Berwald, which he had kept ignoring. The fact was that he was too embarrassed to tell him the truth.

Magnus knew that he couldn’t hide from Berwald for all eternity, so he decided to call him back. He had promise him he would do so, without caring what the result was.

He kept moving his feet against the floor, an anxiety tic. He hoped that Berwald wouldn’t pick the call. But he soon heard his voice.

“Magnus?” Berwald almost immediately knew that he didn’t get the promotion. If that were the case, Magnus would have blown his phone with messages and photos almost all day long “Is everything okay?”

Magnus smiled with sadness before answering that question.

“Yes. I just—“ He looked down to the floor. He couldn’t force himself to say it, because that would make him face the reality.

“I’m sorry”

“So, we should cancel our date tonight. I’m not feeling—“ Magnus felt that he didn’t have any words for the first time in his life.

“I’m still going to go” Berwald refused to leave Magnus on his own.

“Everything is alright” Magnus tried to laugh, but it was just a sad shadow of his truth laughter “There’s a storm going on right now, anyway. I don’t want you to get a cold because of me” It was the perfect excuse.

After that, there was just little to no conversation. Magnus went to take a shower and sat down in front of the T.V. He knew he was making a huge deal of something that he should had seen coming. He felt stupid for having all his hopes up.

He saw the group chat for his office. Everyone was congratulating the person who got the promotion and apparently they had took her to a bar next to their work place. He could have been her, if things would have turned the way he wanted them to do it. He exhaled once again.

He closed his eyes for a bit before he heard someone in his front door. He looked at the window and saw that the storm was still going. Could it be—? No way. The one who made stupid decisions in that relationship was him, not Berwald. He was the nightmare for any insurance company, while his boyfriend was the poster boy from safe procedures. He shook his head, despite that big difference between them, he knew that they were perfect for each other.

He opened the door and there he was. Berwald was completely soaked from head to toe, holding a pizza and a six pack.

“I—“ Magnus was speechless.

“I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your house for you to say not to pizza. I have beer too” He showed the six pack he was holding “I know you are sad, so let me in”

“Where are your glasses?” Magnus asked, still shocked by his boyfriend’s will power.

“I couldn’t see anything anyway…” He shrugged “Are you going to let me in?”

Magnus step aside so Berwald could enter the place. After leaving the pizza and beer over the table, in the living room, he turned around.

“I’ll take a quick shower and then we can cuddle while eating pizza” Berwald proposed.

Magnus couldn’t stop staring at him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was in that moment. Even though that was a crappy day, he thought it was a perfect way to end it.

“Yes!!!” He said with enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
